


strength

by jack merridontme (earthsgayestdefender)



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, bill seeing through roger's facade because its so incredibly familar to his own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/pseuds/jack%20merridontme
Summary: bill notices something about roger.





	strength

**Author's Note:**

> (april 2015): idk this was supposed to be a series of snippets about senpai, i mean bill noticing roger and starting to admire him, but i got lazy so have this hugot drabble
> 
> (march 2019): its been 4 years but billrog is still a good ship

there’s something in the way roger stands, defiant and deadly, that captures bill’s attention akin to a moth drawn by a flame.  
  
it’s the way roger remains unbent and unbroken, even under the weight of the unnerving stares directed his way; even under the crushing weight of jack’s judgemental glare.  
  
bill has to admit, he is a little jealous of the way roger looks so  _strong_  despite it all.  
  
of course, he is not the least bit envious of the way roger looks so  _lonely_  despite it all.


End file.
